The Last Time
by Flightless-Sparrow
Summary: A one shot on what would have happened to a deeply depressed Severus at his breaking point. Rated T for safety. Please review, possible story.


A/N: This short little one shot is just something I cooked up late at night. I can get a little angsty! ; )

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own HP and everything that goes along with it but I, sadly, do not. This all belongs to JK along with various companies including Warner Bros. etc.

* * *

He turned the key as he screamed aloud. Damn thing wouldn't start. Damn this muggle shit! "To hell with it!" he whipped his wand out. It started. He put it in reverse and quickly turned onto the road. He switched it to drive and took the full advantage of the mustang's horsepower. As he passed by the suburbs that bordered London he eventually reached 112 mph. He was in a blind rage. At this point crashing, dying meant nothing. In fact, he'd prefer it to this hell. He could now see the skyline of London town. His speed climbed to 115, 120,133 mph. The faster the better. The more miles he could put between himself and...that...that house, well the better it would be for both of them. At this time he was crossing a bridge that was built across a wide river. He stopped and the brakes screeched with a terrible volume. He put the car in park and got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. He stared down at the raging waters below him and felt the chill in the air as he crept closer and closer to the very edge. He held on to the railing as he pondered silently. Maybe this was the answer. To everything. To the pain the hurt of the night that would linger forever if he didn't end it now. Of course, the cowards way out. It was what he deserved, after all, wasn't it? He had been a coward since the first time he had ever called Lucius Malfoy "Friend", from the moment the had uttered that horrible word to the one person he had held so dear, the night he had branded himself a servant and that night he had failed to save her. And here he was now, standing at the edge of a bridge. Survivor of the war, husband, and...coward. At one time he had nothing to lose and that he had everything he could want, he would throw it all away. He pulled himself onto the railing and dangled his legs over the edge. So this was it. The end. Would his life flash before his eyes? Was it just terror? Would he end up in heaven, hell, or just cease to exist? He had never died before, of course and didn't know what to expect but his mind was made up. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the great plunge into the unknown. He thought of his wife and how beautiful she had looked on their wedding day. He scooted closer. He thought of the moment that Dark Lord had been defeated and she had saved him. Closer. He thought of the child they had planed to have. Closer. And of them growing old togeth-

"SEVERUS NO!" he turned to face his wife, tears were streaming down her face and her hair was a mess. She had always looked beautiful when her hair was a mess. "You can't do this! You can't..."

He sat silently for a moment and uttered one sentence, only one. "It's for the best."

"NO IT'S NOT! How can you say that? You can't just leave me here without you! Severus Snape, I've given my life to you and that means you can't take your own. If you die...I-I go w-with you." She was sobbing now and her hands covered her face. She looked up. "I-If you don't come down right now, I-I'll drag you b-back mys-self." She looked angry now and marched towards him.

"Hermione," he took one las look at her. He turned to the water, " I love you." and at that moment he disappeared into the darkness. Hermione Snape looked down into the waters. He was gone.

* * *

I was just thinking it might end up like this had his path of life gone that way. After all, he had a lot of...um...problems. Anyway, as always I will ask you to REVIEW! You know I love you guys and want to hear your thoughts. I've even thought of turning this into a longer story or something so just let me know what you think!


End file.
